La Marque des Minions
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Quand Kevin, Stuart et Bob sont Marqués, ils emmènent à la Maison de la Nuit leur lot de problèmes...et de bananes ! Et quand une personne insoupçonnable se découvre une passion pour l'un d'eux, les choses ne peuvent qu'empirer...{Crac-fic}
1. 1 C'est quoi ce bordel ? !

**Coucou les gens,**

 **Me voilà avec un nouveau crossover _un peu_ (comprenez : beaucoup) plus différent que d'ordinaire, écrit avec une de mes meilleures amies, j'ai nommé Valentine ! Comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est une crac-fic (qui est plus dû à une insolation qu'à la drogue...quoique...^^) Ceci et plus une introduction qu'un chapitre.**

* * *

 **Rating :** K+

 **Spoilers :** Erik : Tome 8 (Libérée) de la Maison de la Nuit

* * *

 **La Marque des Minions**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **C'est quoi ce bordel ?!**

 _Erik_

Kevin, Stuart et Bob. Whole Foods Market. 23h32.

Ces trois informations tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Erik. _Trois personnes ? Après le désastre de la dernière fois ?_ songea-t-il en démarrant le moteur de sa voiture.

Arrivé à destination, il sortit du véhicule, claqua la portière…et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Trois petits bonhommes jaunes dégustaient des bananes.

Ils auraient pu passer pour des enfants parfaitement normaux, mis à part qu'ils étaient… _jaunes_ ?!

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! murmura le jeune Traqueur.

Il s'approcha, sur ses gardes, des ces trois créatures jaunes. Absorbés dans la contemplation de leurs bananes, ils ne remarquèrent pas Erik. Celui-ci en profita pour les détailler du regard. L'un d'eux n'avait qu'un seul œil, un autre était de taille plus grande que ses compagnons, et le dernier, lui, était à peu près normal (si on oubliait le fait qu'il soit jaune). _Ne me dîtes pas que c'est ces…choses que je dois Marquer ?_ pensa-t-il.

Arrivé devant eux, il leva la paume de sa main et sentit la chaleur s'y accumuler. Décidé à ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'avec Shaylin, il commença à réciter l'incantation millénaire :

-Kevin, Stuart et Bob, la Nuit vous a choisis. Vos morts seront vos renaissances ! La Nuit vous appelle entendez sa douce voix. Vos destins vous attendent à la Maison de la Nuit !

La chaleur accumulée dans sa main alla percuter les êtres disons…étranges… Un son qu'Erik ne comprit pas sortit de la bouche de l'un d'eux, tandis que leurs bananes allaient s'écraser sur le sol.

Un croissant de lune rouge vif apparut aussitôt sur leurs fronts.

* * *

 **Oui, on sait, c'était très court.**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Reviews svp !**

 **Bizz**

 **A la prochaine**


	2. 2 Viva la Banana !

**La Marque des Minions**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Viva la banana !**

 _Erik_

-Oh ! No ma banana ! s'exclama dramatiquement celui qui n'avait qu'un seul œil tandis que les deux autres se frappaient le front mutuellement.

 _Oh ma déesse, en plus ils ne parlent pas anglais,_ songea Erik. _D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette langue ?_ Le Traqueur retournait à sa voiture quand il vit les trois nouveaux Novices entrer dans le Supermarché. Intrigué, il les suivit. Voyant qu'ils ne partaient pas vers la Maison de la Nuit, il attrapa sans ménagement le plus grand par la tête.

-Hé ! Vous êtes au courant que vous devez aller à la Maison de la Nuit ? grogna-t-il, exaspéré.

-Bado ? fit le _machin_ jaune à deux pattes.

Erik répéta ce qu'il venait de dire en articulant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce qui n'était pas un problème car il était acteur.

-Maison de la Nuit ? dit timidement celui qui avait des yeux vairons.

Le Vampire soupira : ils avaient enfin **l'air** de comprendre.

-Oui. Sinon. Vous. Allez. Mourir, articula-t-il.

Les créatures le fixèrent un instant avant de tourner les talons. Ils sortirent du magasin en sautillant, volant des bananes au passage.

Erik courut dehors et se planta devant eux.

-Si. Vous. Mourrez. Vous. Ne. Mangerez. Plus. Jamais. De. Bananes !

Ils le fixèrent à nouveau, les yeux comme deux ronds de flancs.

-No bananas ? demanda le plus grand, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Traqueur hésita une seconde et dit théâtralement :

- **NO BANANAS !**

Immédiatement, à son plus grand désarroi, ils éclatèrent en sanglot et se roulèrent à terre.

-Mais, si vous venez à la Maison de la Nuit, vous aurez des _bananas_ à volonté, tenta-t-il de les amadouer.

Les trois petits Novices jaunes (ouais, ça va, on a pigé qu'ils étaient jaunes !) se consultèrent du regard avant de s'écrier :

-Viva la banana !

Erik retint un sourire de satisfaction en comprenant qu'il avait trouvé leur point faible.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Vous en pensez quoi pour l'instant ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera l'arrivée des Minions à la Maison de la Nuit. Dîtes-nous ce que vous en pensez svp.**

 **A la prochaine**


	3. 3 Des minions ? Sérieusement ?

**La Marque des Minions**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Des minions ? Sérieusement ?**

 _Aphrodite_

Aphrodite sortit de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Darius en tentant –vainement- d'arranger sa belle chevelure blonde. Soudain, ses mains se mirent à trembler, et les autres symptômes annonçant l'arrivée d'une vision se propagèrent dans son corps. Ses genoux cédèrent et elle s'étala de tout son long. Elle se releva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle croisa plusieurs Novices qui la dévisagèrent, surpris, et elle les ignora royalement (comme d'habitude, en fait). En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur sa nouvelle moquette Louis XVI.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et la vision commença…

* * *

-Le vide intersidéral. Un minion. Des bananes. Le taureau blanc. Et c'est tout.

Zoey la considéra un instant, perplexe, tandis que Stark ricanait :

-Un minion ? Sérieusement ? T'aurais pas pu trouver plus crédible ?

Zoey soupira.

-Stark, tu nous aides pas, là. Va faire un tour !

Il considéra sa Dame un instant avec des yeux de chien battu. Il finit par s'exécuter et sortit en claquant la porte si fort que la pièce trembla.

 _Stark_

Stark fulminait.

Aphrodite essayait encore de manipuler Zoey. _Des minions ? Elle est sérieuse ?_

Il marchait sans trop savoir où aller en regardant le sol quand il percuta quelqu'un.

-Nan, mais tu peux pas faire attention ? grogna-t-il.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut Erik.

-C'est toi qui regardait pas où t'allais ?! contra-t-il.

Stark marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit avant de dire plus haut :

-Déjà que Zoey m'a mis dehors parce que je ne croyais pas Aphrodite et sa stupide histoire de minions ! Tu vas pas venir m'énerver en plus !

Erik haussa un sourcil avant de déclarer :

-Ah... Alors vous êtes déjà au courant...

Stark l'interrogea du regard.

-Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

-Oui mais moi, contrairement à Aphrodite, j'ai une preuve !

Sur ce, il entraîna Stark vers sa voiture.


End file.
